


If everything gets a bit too much

by Fanfavor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfavor/pseuds/Fanfavor
Summary: Please read the warning and the comment at the end. They contain very important information about the story.It’s just a story about what happens if everything gets a bit too much.This is partly reality part fiction.





	If everything gets a bit too much

WARNING: All the insults you will read have been said to me. With “SHE” is meant my sister or other female friends I once had. With “they” is meant my family or former friends, but mostly my family.

“If you don’t stop this you will die!”  
But she didn’t even care anymore. If dying was the only way to make the people around her happy. If it was the only way for her sister to see her as a beautiful person, then it would be worth it. 

It all started a few years ago. It had only been comments. But they came from the ones she should have loved the most. Her family.   
„You should watch out for you’re weight“  
„Don’t let your fat stick out“  
„Be carful with what you eat“  
„You know you are ugly“  
„I don’t want to be seen with such a fat sister“  
„I don’t know how you can feel comfortable in this body“  
„I am taller than you and I weigh less. This should tell you all you need to know“  
She couldn’t go on as if nothing had happened. They hit to hard.   
At the beginning she tried it with sport, but not much changed. She cried every night thinking about the numbers that were showing on the scale.   
She started to eat less and finally you could see that she was getting thinner.   
But the comments didn’t stop. They just changed a bit.  
„You know this T-Shirt makes you look fat“  
„The skirt looks hideous on you“  
„You can’t wear that. It‘s not trendy“  
„I don’t know why you wear these things. They look ugly on you.“  
Why couldn’t people just except her style? Why don’t they get that it’s not about looking sexy, but about feeling confident and comfortable in what you wear.  
It didn’t get better. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried to fit in she always was an outsider. She could try wearing the clothes her sister wore. The only thing she got to hear was „are you trying to copy my style?“  
She could try wearing trendy things and they still found a way to make her feel unwanted.   
„You have such a boring Charakter“ it wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t talk to them about what she liked.  
„You never do anything fun.“ Why was it her fault that they couldn’t appreciate a good book.  
„You are a Nerd“ just because she had good grades at school.  
“You better stop hooping around in your room” just because she didn’t understand what dancing was and meant to her.   
It was not fair. But when was the life ever fair?  
It came to a point where she didn’t want to eat or drink. And the few friends she had became worried. 

It was on a Saturday evening. She was at a sleepover at her best friends house when someone finally snapped.

“If you don’t stop this you will die!” Her best friend yelled at her. “You have to eat and drink or you will die!”  
“But I don’t care anymore” it was almost to silent to be heard. Her best friend looked at her in shock. “What do you mean?” She asked in a low voice, scared she would brake her if she talked to loud.  
“I don’t care anymore if I die!” She yelled, tears streaming down her face.   
“I’ve been called fat and ugly and after I lost enough weight to not be called that anymore they found new ways to insult me. First it was my style, the only things I felt comfortable wearing. After that it was my personality, my hobbies, my passion. And at last SHE told me that I was unnormal for liking girls, or that I should just date her boyfriend’s brother. SHE told me I was a disgrace for the family, because I was “pretending” to like girls, so I could whoring around with boys.”(This is not an insult I have heard, but it is basically what my grandmother would say if she knew I was gay.)  
Tears were running down her best friends face.  
“SHE told me to leave the country and my family.” She said now sadly. “I just don’t care about live anymore”  
“Who said those thing?” Her best friend asked.  
“My family”

COMMENT: So up until the starving point this is more or less my story, the rest came from thoughts I have been having. I wanted to show you how even small comments can have a significant effect on one persons metal health. So please if you don’t have something nice to tell a person don’t talk at all.


End file.
